Arkham Asylum Stories
by shadowsteed
Summary: It was a big night in Arkham Asylum that day, when Joker tried to take over. Each one of the Gotham villains had their own destinies there. These are their stories!
1. Scarecrow

Scarecrow

So that was it! I was finally free again. Oh, how sweet it was to know that the Batman will pay for what he had done to me. He humiliated me, spoiled my hard work, my experiments. It was perfect to listen to the terrified screams of the doctors, to see their faces distorted with fear, to see them drown in their own nightmares that would take them to the madness... if he didn't appear.

But not now. The Joker took over the asylum and I was again the one who the others would fear. I never liked that clown, but he let me run freely in this asylum, so I could create my own trap for that poor little Bat. A one that he would never be able to escape.

I hated him so much when he interupted my fun with my new test subject, but I knew I will get him, so I ran away, with my little welcoming gift already prepared. Joker was ready to assist me of course. It wasn't difficult to get the gas in the elevator. Ha! He breathed my gas and he didn't even noticed it, as it seemed. I watched him all the time, unseen in the darkness.

When he was looking on the corpse of that guard, he looked like he was seeing someone familiar. I wasn't sure what he was seeing, until he said that name. Jim. I had to hold myself back not to stop laughing. Was it so easy to get to him? Was he really so stupid not to at least understand what was happening to him? I followed him in the morgue, and it was where he finally fell to the ground, shocked look on his face. He was kicking and waving his hands around like a madman, it almost seemed like he's runing from something and I was so excited to see him like that... until he suddenly stood up, completely sane.

I had to vanish before he could saw me. What was that? How could he? I gave him the same amount of toxin that I gave to those patients he saw before. How could he overcome it so quickly? How was it even possible that he could overcome it. But this was not the end. I spend the next hour working on perfecting the toxin, a new special concosion I made just for the Bat. He won't be able to escape next time.

I didn't care about Joker's plans, I had my own. I didn't care about Joker's stupid Titan monster plan, this city will burn in the flames own fear, but before that, I had only one goal. The Bat had to die here. Here on the island. Die, or became one of the patients here himself. And I was determined to make that happened. After Batman destroyed the notes of that miserable doctor, he went after Zsasz, but no, I had a surprise for him. And again, he was under the influence of my gas, this time, much stronger than before, I have made sure of it.

When I saw him squirm on the ground, crying like a little boy, I couldn't held the laugh any longer. But he didn't hear me. He didn't even see me, but I was there, following him all the way, basking in the confusion, the fear that radiated from him. But there was something else, a determination that I didn't like at all. We met some of the Joker's goons along the way and even in such state, he managed to get them down. I followed him as long I could, until he jumped onto the bell tower, where I couldn't get, so I stayed down, waiting. And then, a loud noice was heard as a bell fell from the tower. A minute later, he jumped down... and he looked... normal. How could this be possible! He should have been more than insane by now... he should have...

I had to hide, he could not see me, I but I just had to be the one who will win. The Batman will not defeat the Scarecrow, not this time! Many have tried to take him down already this night and they all have lost, but I won't!

It was an eternity before I get a new chance again. And Poison Ivy's mutated plants didn't make things more easier. That bitch actually thought that she could rule this island, and her stupid plants were everywhere, destroying the island, blocked most of the possible secret passages I was using to get around! I would have made her pay for it, but I had a lot of plans for the Batman. I have prepared a new toxin into my syringes.

And then finally, the zero hour was here! He had unknowingly stepped right into my trap, again. And this was going to be the last time. I followed him as before, wanted to savor all of his fear and dread, I stood before him and watched him, until suddenly he snapped and caught the ropes of my noose. He was fighting! No that was unacceptable! I stabbed him with the syringes and he let go, holding his head in pain, as he once again fell to my world, where I was the one who ruled everything. Suddenly, a large group of Joker's goon burst in the corridor where we were, followed by two Titans. A nice gift from the Joker. I watched as he fought them with almost blank eyes, trying to imagine what terrors the Dark Knight saw in those idiotic criminals. And then suddenly, they were all defeated, and when the Batman turned his head towards me, I could saw he managed to get over it again. He grabed the rope again through the bars I was standing behind. That was impossible! He couldn't possible make it this time! "How are you doing this?" I gasped, before I stabbed him again. "You have ingested enough toxins to drive ten men insane! What are you?" I shouted before I ran away.

That was enough. I was going to break him! "Why fight it, Batman? You're as crazy as the rest of us. You need us as much as we need you. And to prove it, I'll flood the catacombs with enough fear gas to break the minds of everyone in Gotham for a hundred years!"

I knew he will follow me, he had to! Joker already informed me that he was going there for the only flower that he would be able to use to make the antidote to the Titan. I was going to wait for him there. And I didn't have to wait for a long time, before he appeared. "Too late, Batman!" I called out to him, as he rounded a corner and went to examine some flower. He looked at me with amusing hate in his eyes. "One step closer and this goes into the water!" That fool started to come right to me and I backed closer to the water. "The cave will with your deepest, darkest nightmares and you will never reach your precious Venom roots." I said and I laughed at him.

"Don't do it, Crane!" he shouted and I laughed again.

But then, just as I was about to throw my bag with the toxin in the water, I heard a growl and splashing behind me and in the next moment, a huge scaly hand of the Croc grabed from behind. It was there when I experienced my own true terror, but then something happen. As the Batman threw his batarang into his electric collar, Croc roared in pain, but he didn't release me. I ended up in the water with him, but I wasn't yet defeated, I still had my syringes, so I stabbed him when I sensed his skin was thin enough to pierce.

And he released me. I wanted to swim to the shore, but the current was too strong and as I struggled to stay above the water, it carried me away deep into the catacombs. It could be minutes, or hours, before I suddenly saw a light for a few moment before I fell out of some cave into the sea. I was swimming, desperately trying to get to the water surface. There was something above me, floating in the water. As I used my last stranght to get myself on the box, I knew I was safe. I raised my head and looked in the distance, when the Arkham Island was and I smirked, before I fell into unconsciousness. I wasn't only safe, I was free. Free from Arkham again and this time, not only Batman, they will all pay for what they did to me. The whole city will pay!


	2. Victor Zsasz

Victor Zsasz

I was sitting in my cell for weeks now, since I was caught the last time. I still couldn't understand how did it happen, how did that cursed Batman find me. There was no waay he could do that! And I was so close, I had the woman in my grasp, the one I chose to liberate so long ago. She thought she could escape, but she could not escape me, for I was her destiny, her salvation.

And I wanted the mark. I needed the mark! Why no one here could understand that? That when I finally had the chance to escape, I went straight to her. She was chosen, I chose her. It was easy to find out where she lived. Oh the look on her face when she opened the door and saw me standing there. But I didn't want to do it yet, not here, I took her to one of my oldest hideouts, where no one would find us, where I can savor it alone.

At least I thought so, before he appeared there. How could this be possible, he never told me, and I guess I never know, but I ended up here in Arkham again. It was tormenting to watch them going past my high security cell, scared enough not to even look at me, those zombies, one same as the other, living their pathetic lives.

But this day was different from the beginning, their was something in air, something inevitable, something was going to happen today, I just felt it. But it was in the evening when it all began. I didn't know what happened, not even when the alarms started but then, my door suddenly opened. Cautiously, I walked out of the cell, when I heard a voice behind me, coming from a screen above my head. I turned and saw a face visible on the screen. It was Harley. But how did she managed to escape her cell and get herself to the security room without anyone to notice.

"Hey Zsaszy, how it is to be free again, huh? The news is, this is a Joker's big homecoming and we're planning a huge party! And you are on the party list! We even got the B-man locked up in here, it gotta be so much fun!"

"The Joker? But he escaped week ago, why would he return here?" I asked, confused, and she laughed. "Mister J has some big plans, ya know, but I'm not gonna spoil the suprise! You can run free for now, but I'm sure he will find some work for you soon. See ya!" with that, the screen blacked off and I was standing alone in the corridor. No one was trying to stop me, so I set out to explore the building. As I arrived to what they called the Pcification Chamber, I saw two guards hiding in the room and smiled to myself, finally, finally I will be able to work after so long time of being locked up in here.

I killed the first guards, strangled him with my bare hands and then I easily strapped the second one in the electric chair. I always prefered the knifes, but there was a certain charm in originality. More guards came in the room, but they stayed on the ledge above, after I asured them that I would kill the unfortunate guard if they come any closer.

Of course, not that I was planning to let him live, he was a zombie like the others here, and it was beautiful to feel his fear as I pushed the button that released the electricity in the chair again and again. The other were watching me from above, helplessly screaming at me their pleadings and threats. And then I saw him behind them, the black cape and the mask I could never forget. He was there to get me, I knew it, but this time, it was me who had the advantage, I didn't have to be afraid, I was sure he would not approach me while I have my precious hostage.

"I see anything that looks even little bit like a bat, and this guard dies. Do you hear me?" I screamed at them, knowing that the Bat was listening as well. I wouldn't lie, I was scared of the Batman, so many times he ruined my work, so many times he caught me and threw me back here, but that gave me only more reasons to want him dead.

As I was listening to the guard screaming in pain, I suddenly realised that the Batman was gone. Vanished in the thin air. Where was he? He couldn't slip past me, that was impossible. And then I heard a noice above me and the next second, I was lying on the ground and I saw the large gloved fist of the Batman, before everything went black.

When I woke up the next time, I was still in the same room, surronded by three guards with their weapons pointing in my head. "You better stay on the ground Zsasz, you have no chance." one of them growled, but he turned his eyes away when I looked at him and i smirked, although I didn't have any idea what to do in that moment. But then suddenly, a group of Joker's men burst in the room and shot them with their own guns, but when they saw me, they quickly retreated from the room.

I laughed at their fear and stood up. I left the Intensive Treatment. It was empty outside, there were no guards, which almost angered me. I have found a knife in on my way out, I was free and eager to kill, and it almost looked that the stupid clown's goons have already killed most of them. I saw a group of Joker's men running through the gate in the Arkham West and I decided to follow them. Fortunately, the Batman was nowhere to be seen, so maybe I was going to finally have some fun.

I followed them in the Penitentiary and then we parted our ways, which they accepted with an amusing amount of relief. But I wasn't interested in them, they belonged to the Joker. As I turned around and went deeper into the Penitentiary, I was already thinking about my own blood. It was unbearable to think of how long it was since I killed the last time.

I ran though the Penitentiary, but there were only dead bodies around. Desperate, I walked outside through the main door... and then I heard the voices. Quite voices from somewhere above. Silently, I climbed the stairs to the right and there I saw a room with three guards, with their backs turned to me.

It was so easy to creep behind them, so easy to slit their throat with the knife. As I was watching their lives flowing out of them in crimson red, I took the knife and plunged it in the nearest wall and I started to carve the mark into it, again and again. Then I dragged their bodies and placed them in the chair around the card table.

A few hours later I was in the Gardens, when suddenly, I saw the Joker burst through the door. He laughed. "Well, well, well, I really wasn't expecting you here, Zsasz! Oh, but I see you were busy here." he said when he saw them, the last ones, the last lucky piggies that I liberated.

The Joker looked like he was in a deep thought for a moment, but then he sad: "Hmm, listen, Zsasz, I have a job for you. We have caught that little doctor Young, the problem is, I need the formula and she doesn't want to talk. I thought you might like too help her a little, what do you say?"

And so he lead me in the Arkham Mansion, where he kept the doctor. When I saw her I immediately knew she must be the next. She was sitting in the ground in the warden's office, crying from pain of the many bruises she already had on her body from Joker's brutes. But her crying eyes quickly widened in panic when she saw me walking in alongside of the Joker.

It was surprisingly easy to get the formula out of her, I didn't even have to touch her with my knife. In only a few minutes she has scremed out the formula and in that moment, I knew she was mine. I took a hold of her and press the knife to her throat, and in that moment, the door on the other end of the hall opened and in came the Batman. I pressed deeper in her skin and backed with her in the office. I was watching the door, glancing from behind her head.

The Joker was growling at me to kill her. I wanted to kill her, I wanted to kill her so desperately, but I knew that if I do that, he will take me down again and I would end up in my cell. But the temptation was growing too much, she smelled of fear and sweat, trembling and crying and it was intoxicating. I needed to end her life, to kill her, to carve her life into my skin. I couldn't wait anymore, but as I glanced at the door for the last time, a small metal object flew from behind the door and hit my head.

And I woke up in my cell, surrounded by guards. Some of them were pointing the guns on me, the other were talking together about the recent events, that the Joker was defeated and everything was returning back to normal. I looked through the glass, there were doctors and guards running all around. I put my head in my hands and I closed my eyes, knowing that another torture is starting for me.


End file.
